A Summer to Remember
by Saturnspaz
Summary: Allen is sent off to a summer camp for half of the summer. Along with Lavi, Kanda, And Lenalee. As he starts to form a bond with them, he finds out that someone in the camp is out to ruin him. As things progressively get worse, Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee are determined to help Allen with the problem. This story is all about friends, and just being a kid in general.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Saturn's back! :3 So, here I am with a new story. I had to get this one in today because I've been thinking of it all week! I couldn't help myself! It's like getting addicted to a new song; you can't stop thinking of it unless you replay it over and over again! What's wrong with me? So, anyway, hope you enjoy! :3**

**Disclaimers: I do not own DGM. All rights belong to Katsura Hoshino. (Love you)**

**By the way, all of the characters are going to be younger than what they are. Allen – 12, Lavi and Kanda – 15, and Lenalee – 13. With that said and done, to the story! **

In a place nowhere near civilization, a piercing white van pulled up in front of an entry way. In the van, a small boy with white hair was sitting in the back. Once the car came to a stop, he opened the door to get out.

"You need any help with your stuff?" An older man up front asked. The boy shook his head.

"No thanks. I got it." He replied.

"And you're going to be all right by yourself?" He asked yet another question.

"Nea, I'll be fine!" He laughed. "It's only one month!" The man known as Nea laughed too.

"You're right." He said. "Have fun, Allen, and call me if you need anything." He said as he rolled up the window and drove away.

"Bye, Nea!" Allen called out as his uncle drove away. Once he was out of sight, he turned around and looked at the entry way. He gulped. He was nervous; he had never been to a camp before, nor has he ever been away from home for one whole month.

"Come on, Allen, you can do this." He told himself attempting to give himself confidence. "It's only one month, no big deal!" With that said, he walked into the camp. It wasn't too shabby; everything was well built, yet there were still a lot of wildlife. Maybe he'd like it here, who knows! Only time can tell. He went to the registration area to get his cabin number.

"Cabin 16." The man at the wooden desk told him. "It's the one near the giant, oak tree and the dirt road."

"Thank you." Allen thanked the man as he headed out. He followed the path like he was told, and looked for the giant oak tree.

"Well, they all look the same." He told himself. "How am I supposed to tell which one's the biggest?" While talking to himself, he noticed a tree that was wider than the others, and next to it, a log cabin. Allen's face lit up.

"That has to be it!" He said as he ran towards it. He stopped once he got to the door.

"I wonder if there's anyone inside already." He nervously thought. "I hope they're not like the others." He opened the door and peeked in. It didn't seem to be occupied at the moment.

"Am I the first one here?" He thought. No matter, it wasn't that big of a deal. He walked in and set his stuff on the bottom bunk. As he was starting to unpack, he felt like he was being watched.

"Huh?" He glanced up to see a green haired girl staring back at him.

"Gah!" He jumped back in surprise, and ended up falling in the process. The girl quickly jumped down worried.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you, are you ok?" Allen looked up at the girl that scared him. His face immediately went red. This girl…was kind of cute. He shook his head lightly realizing what he just thought.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." He assured. She smiled.

"That's good! So, let's start over." She held out her hand and helped him up. "I'm Lenalee Lee, what's your name?" Allen smiled back at her.

"I'm Allen Walker; it's nice to meet you." After the greeting, he automatically wondered why they put him with a girl. But, she didn't seem to mind, so I guess it was sort of ok. She climbed on top of the bunk bed again.

"So, how old are you?" She asked kicking her legs back and forth.

"I'm twelve." He answered.

"Really? I'm a year older than you!" She giggled. Allen blushed again.

"I- I like your pigtails." He managed to spit out. She started to mess with her hair.

"Really?" She asked. "I thought they were childish."

"No, they look good!" He told her. She smiled sweetly.

"Thank you." After she thanked Allen for the compliment, they both heard the door open.

"Huh, not too bad, eh Yu-chan?" An older boy with red hair said. He was automatically hit on top of his head.

"Don't call me by my first name!" A boy around the same age threatened.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." The red-head apologized. His eyes shifted to the other two kids that were in the room. He got up and ran up to them.

"Hey, are you two also staying with us?" He asked. Allen took a good look at the boy in front of him. His right eye had an eye patch, and you could that his body has already…matured, or is in the process.

"Yes, I'm Lenalee Lee, who are you guys?" She asked. The guys smile widened.

"I'm Lavi, and this is Yu-chan!" He said pointing to boy with shoulder-length hair.

"Kanda. Not Yu." He corrected. Lavi just shrugged. He turned his head towards Allen.

"And who are you, munchkin?" He teased. Allen pouted.

"I'm not short, and it's Allen." He said. "Allen Walker." Lavi laughed.

"Hey, I'm just messing with you." He said scruffing the whitetts head. "Nice to meet ya." Allen snickered also.

"Stop it!" He said whacking Lavi's hand off his head. Everyone in the room, except Kanda, laughed as they messed with each other. Kanda just smirked. Time passed and it was already dawn. They didn't do anything today because of people still arriving, but they still had fun getting to know each other. They had decided to put a curtain up in a corner for Lenalee to change with some privacy. They were all getting ready for bed, but the only people getting dressed were Kanda and Lavi. Of course, Lenalee was behind the curtain changing, but Allen, on the other hand, had to change in front of the other two in the room. Lavi noticed this and smirked.

"What wrong?" He asked the beansprout. "Never changed in front of guys before?" Allen turned to answer, but quickly turned back around noticing Lavi was in his boxers.

"To answer your question, no, I haven't." Lavi was surprised by this answer.

"Seriously?" He asked. "Don't you change for gym?" Allen shook his head.

"I'm homeschooled." Lavi began to get a guilty conscience.

"Sorry, I didn't realize." He apologized. "It wasn't my intention to offend you."

"No, it's fine." Allen said. "If I'm going to be with you guys for a month, I need to get used to it." Lavi smiled.

"That's the right way to think!" He said giving him a thumbs up. He was then waked lightly.

"Stop harassing the kid, let him get dressed." Kanda said with annoyance. Lavi nervously laughed.

"Ok, sorry." As they finished getting dressed, they heard Lenalee call out, "Can I come out now? I've been behind this curtain for a while." They laughed at Lenalee's comment.

"Yeah, you can come out." Lavi said cracking up. Kanda gave him the, "What the heck are you doing," face, and Allen was laughing along with him. Later on in the night, once they settled down, they were all ready to go to sleep. However, Allen was still awake writing. Lavi looked under him.

"You have a diary?" He asked. Allen jumped and held the book close trying to hide it.

"It's not a dairy!" He protested. "It's a journal! And I thought Lenalee was above me."

"Nah, we switched beds."

"Why?"

"Yu-chan couldn't stand me being above him." Allen didn't quite understand it, but then again, he didn't really understand the two older boys.

"So-"Lavi began. "Why do you have a journal?"

"I write down everything that happens to me in a day." Allen explained. "For Mana."

"Who's Mana?" Lavi asked. Allen smiled.

"My adoptive father." He said. "He died when I was little, and I told myself I should keep something like this so that he knows ahead of time." Lavi smiled.

"Cute." He said. Allen twitched.

"It's not cute."

"Yeah, yeah, just turn off the lamp when you're done, please." Lavi asked. Allen nodded.

"I will." As Allen finished writing, he placed the book and pen next to his pillow and turned off the lamp. He was thinking about how the month will go with the three he was staying with.

"Mana, do you think these people will actually accept me? Or are they just going to make fun of me like the rest of them?" He asked in his head. There was only one thing he knew for sure, this summer was going to be interesting.

**God, that took me forever! But, it was worth it. So, this is the random imagination of my mind, hope you liked what I put together. That's all I have time for tonight, so see ya! :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back! :D I've been gone all day, but now, I can finally update! A lot of people seem to be checking this story out, (For a reason unknown to me) so I decided to add a new chapter to this instead of "Delusional." So, here I am with another chapter. Hope you enjoy! :3**

**Disclaimers: DGM will never belong to me. It rightfully belongs to Katsura Hoshino. (Seriously, do I have to say that every time?) **

It was the day after everyone arrived, and the sun was just coming up. And in a certain cabin, four unlikely friends were sleeping peacefully. Then, an alarm went off.

"Gaah!"

"Aaah!"

"Nng."

"Wha-"As Lavi had his turn in the freak out moment, he fell off the top bunk and landed his head.

"Lavi, are you ok?" Lenalee yawned as she tried to fix the sloppy bun in her hair.

"Yeah." Lavi gritted. "I'm fine." While propping himself up, he took a look at everyone in the room. Then, burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Bwahahahaha!" He laughed. "Those bed heads are priceless!" Kanda smirked as he saw how Lavi looked.

"Yours isn't any better, Usagi." With this, Lenalee began giggling.

"Allen, yours looks like an animal got caught in it." Allen smiled at the girl mischievously.

"Oh yeah, well wasn't the bun on top of your head, not the side?" The four became silent, but not for long.

"Bwahahahahahahaha!" They all laughed at each other. Lavi pointed at the youngest boy.

"What you- you just- not the- hahahaha!" He mocked.

"Stupid moyashi, and your freaking hair!" Kanda chuckled.

"Hah, I'm crying!" Allen spurted out. "My stomach hurts!" They all laughed harder until they were completely out of breath.

"Aah, we should get dressed now." Lenalee reminded them as they all remembered that they were at a camp. They nodded and started getting dressed; with Lenalee behind the curtain of course. Allen, still uncomfortable with getting dressed in front of other people, hid himself behind one of the beds. They all changed into shorts; it was summer after all. Both Lavi and Kanda wore t-shirts, Lenalee wore a tank top, and Allen wore a long sleeved shirt with gloves.

"Allen, it's summer." Lenalee commented. "Why're you wearing gloves and a long sleeved shirt?" Allen flinched, nervous.

"Um, well, it's a, a thing; where I originally came from!" He stuttered.

"Are you going to be ok? It's supposed to be blazin'." Lavi questioned. Allen's hands flew up in defense.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine!" He assured. "How about we get breakfast, I'm starving!" They shrugged it off, still finding it kind of strange, but they were hungry. After that, they left the cabin to find the cafeteria.

"I've already been to the cafeteria, it's this way." Kanda said leading the way. They followed not knowing where else to go. Before long, they appeared in front of a decent sized building with fumes of food emanating through the air.

"Ooh, smells good." Lenalee said smelling the air.

"Yeah." Allen agreed. Without any further delay, they all ran in to get their breakfast. Lenalee settled for toast with blackberry jam, Lavi had waffles with peanut butter, Kanda had some sort of pecan pancake, and Allen…had just about everything. The three stared at him in amazement.

"Wow, you have quite an appetite there, beansprout." Lavi replied. Allen's face immediately flushed pink.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Why're you apologizing? Lavi asked. "That's awesome!"

"Yeah, do you know how many girls would want a talent like yours?" Lenalee chimed in. "To be able to eat anything they want and not get fat? Like all of them."

"Just slow down when you eat, it's disgusting." Kanda randomly commented. Allen laughed nervously.

"They're not disgusted by me?" He thought. "Maybe they are different." He smiled at the thought. Then, he was snapped out of his thoughts and back to reality.

"Oi, moyashi, if you're done we'd like to leave." Kanda yelled. Allen ran over to them quickly.

"Sorry." He apologized. They snickered at the sudden apology and continued their walk through the camp. The whole time they were walking, they were chatting about whatever, and laughed occasionally when Lavi said/did something stupid. However, during that moment, Allen stopped dead in his tracks.

"Allen, you ok?" Lavi inquired noticing his behavior.

"What's he doing here?" Allen asked himself.

"Why's who here?" Lenalee asked. They followed Allen's gaze, and they saw he was staring at another kid at the camp.

"We're not the only ones here genius." Kanda sarcastically reminded. Both Lenalee and Lavi smacked him.

"What's wrong with him being here?" Lavi wondered. Allen's face lowered a bit.

"He bullies me." Allen said simply. Once he said that, the kid noticed Allen, and started to walk towards him.

"Hey, dumbass; didn't expect to see you here." The boy chuckled. He was a little bit older than Allen, but not by that much.

"H-hey, Isaac." Allen managed to say with a smile. Isaac walked closer and leaned in on his face.

"And to think I thought I could get away from you, you cursed freak." Once those words were spoken, Kanda stepped in and separated him from Isaac.

"If you still want your head attached tonight, I suggest you back off." He threatened. Isaac just smirked.

"Who's this kid, your girlfriend?" He teased. Kanda flinched. "She's tougher than you."

"I'm a guy." He growled. Isaac blinked a few times, and then started laughing.

"Really?" He questioned. "'Cause you look kind of dickless." Kanda snapped. Lavi grabbed the samurai's arms before he could attack.

"Dickless?! I'll show you dickless; they'll be gone by tomorrow, bastard!"

"Yu, calm down!" Lavi demanded. "It's not worth it!" Isaac snickered at the scene before him.

"Well, even though I'm having a blast, I need to go." He looked Allen one more time and said, "I'm going to have so much fun with you." And then stormed off.

"Man, I hate that guy." Kanda muttered. Everyone agreed. Back at the cabin, everyone was sleeping, except Allen.

"What did he mean by he's going to have fun with me?" He wondered. He felt sick to his stomach thinking about what could happen. Maybe this wasn't going to be as fun as he thought.

**It's almost 12:00, but I finished it for you guys. Happy? So, yeah, we figured out who's after Allen, and that Kanda can be badass. But, you guys already knew that. So, yeah, goodnight. See ya tomorrow. :3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! :3 Ok, so this story seems to be very famous for some reason. Is it because it's cute, or what? I can't tell. Oh, and I seem to have one viewer in particular that wants me to continue this. Farryss, you really like this story don't you? Anyway, thank you for supporting me, I appreciate it. :3 So, here's a new chapter, hope you like it! Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimers: DGM will never belong to me; it rightfully belongs to Katsura Hoshino.**

**By the way, if anyone has any ideas, tell me. I'm on a thin line here. Thank you!**

Morning came once more, and they were waking up to the same routine. Alarm goes off, everyone freaks out, Lavi falls off the bed, gets dressed, and then they go to breakfast. Allen was specifically on his guard today; he was still paranoid from yesterday's remark.

_"__I'm going to have so much fun with you." _Allen gulped.

"Aw man, what am I going to do?" He thought. "He has a whole month to torture me!" He was snapped out of his thoughts when Lenalee put her hand on his shoulder.

"You nervous about Isaac?" She asked. He hesitantly nodded. "Don't worry; he won't be able to do anything to you."

"Yeah, if Yu-chan sees him, he's a dead man!" Lavi said.

"He shouldn't have messed with me." Kanda murmured. The three of them scooted back a little, noticing Kanda's mood.

"The point is-"Lavi started. "We'll make sure he doesn't touch ya." With that said, Allen relaxed.

"Thank you." He said with a smile. They all smiled back.

"Hey, that's what friends are for!" Lenalee chimed.

"Friends?" He thought. "I've known them for three days, and they already consider me their friend?" That just made Allen's day. He didn't even have to ask, it just happened. Now, he just has to hope that he doesn't run in to Isaac today.

"Oh yeah, guys!" Lenalee called out. They all stopped to look at her.

"What's up, Lenalady?" Lavi questioned. Lenalee pointed at a piece of paper.

"We're swimming today."

"That's right!" Lavi said snapping his fingers. "We should probably go back to change."

"Ugh, never liked swimming." Kanda commented. Lavi chuckled.

"Do you always have to be so negative?" Once Kanda glared at him, that basically answered his question. On their way back to the cabin, Allen was freaking out.

"If we're swimming, that means they'll find out!" Allen started to sweat. "If they find out, they'll ditch me for sure…I don't want that to happen." He decided he'll find a way out of it. Like, maybe he can't swim, or he's just not up for it. Whatever the excuse was going to be, he was not going in the water. Once they got to the cabin, they immediately started changing into bathing suits.

"Hey, Allen, why aren't you changing?" Lavi questioned.

"Um, well, that's because, uh." He couldn't seem to find the words. "I- I forgot my bathing suit at home."

"Well, maybe your mom-"He began to say.

"I live with my uncle." Allen corrected.

"Ok, well, maybe your UNCLE packed one for you." He said walking over to Allen's bag. Allen got in front of it.

"I- I already checked!" He tried to convince, but it wasn't working.

"Well, maybe you didn't look hard enough." Allen allowed him to search through, but he was hoping he didn't find it.

"See, told ya." Lavi proudly said holding up what Allen didn't want him to find.

"Dang it." He mentally said. "Oh, well would you look at that." Lavi handed it to him and went back to finish getting dressed. Allen just held it in his hands hesitantly.

"Moyashi, hurry up." Kanda commanded.

"I- I am!" He retorted back. But, he just stayed the same.

"What's the problem?" Lavi said already finished.

"Um, I kind of, um-"

"Do you not know how to put it on, or?"

"No, I do, it's just-"Allen sighed defeated. They were going to find out anyway.

"I don't want to go swimming."

"If it's because of that idiot yesterday, I can kill him." Kanda suggested. Allen waved his hands in the air.

"No, no, that won't be necessary!"

"Then what's up?" Allen hesitantly took off his shirt. Lavi and Kanda stared wide eyed. Allen's left arm was red and jagged.

"Everyone will see this." Allen prayed that they didn't reject him because of the deformity. He didn't hear anything, were they trying to process it?

"So, you have a deformity, so what?" Lavi exclaimed. "You can't let that stop you from having fun."

"For once, Usagi's right." Kanda agreed. "Besides, I'd kill whoever decided to make fun of you." Both of them sweat dropped.

"What's with him and killing people today?" Allen fidgeted a little.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course we're sure!" Allen smiled, almost about to cry.

"Thank you!" He thanked. Lavi put his hand on his head.

"No reason to thank us! Now, hurry up, we still want to go swimming!" Allen laughed as he told them both to turn around, and getting changed quickly so that Lenalee can come out from behind the curtain. Once they were all finally done, they ran out to the lake where they would be swimming.

"Yeah!" Lavi screamed doing a cannonball. Lavi dragged Kanda in with him, and shortly after, they started having a splashing fight.

"Well, they look like they're having fun." Lenalee commented. She was wearing a lilac one piece, with her hair in her signature pigtails. Allen blushed at the sight. Without any hesitation, Lenalee grabbed Allen's hand.

"Come on, let's go join them!" She encouraged.

"Well, uh, maybe I should-gah!" He didn't even get to finish his sentence before Lenalee started running.

"Let me be me!" She screamed doing a front tuck in to the water.

"Woo, nice moves Lenalady!" Lavi called out.

"Thanks!" She said with slight blushies. They all looked at Allen.

"What're you waiting for, beansprout?" Lavi yelled. "We're waiting for ya!" Allen smiled. He ran towards the water, then did a round off, back handspring, then a back tuck in to the water.

"Wow, where'd you learn to do that?" Lenalee questioned. Allen rubbed the back of his head.

"I used to take gymnastics."

"Really? I take dance classes." Lenalee said. "We're practically alike." Allen's blush grew.

"Ye-yeah, I guess we are." Somewhere in the distance, the boy after Allen observed the scene carefully. He smirked realizing the way Allen acted towards the girl.

"First crush, huh?" He said aloud. "That just makes it a lot more interesting." Later on in the day, the four were still messing around in the water.

"Aw, no way!" Lavi yelled. He ran out of the water and to a nearby tree. "There's a rope!" They watched him as he swung on the rope, and landed face first in to the water.

"Oh, let me try!" Allen yelled coming out of the water. Once he got to the rope, the first thing he said was, "How do I do it?" They all laughed.

"You just swing on the rope and let go." Kanda explained as if he were stupid. Allen didn't quite understand it, but he did it the best he could.

"Gaaahh!" He screamed as he fell in to the water. They applauded Allen as he resurfaced.

"Not bad, beansprout." Kanda said. Allen pouted at the name.

"It's Allen, BaKanda!" He joked. The two of them ended up having a fight and started splashing each other. Suddenly, Allen felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hm?" He looked over to see Lavi. "Lavi, did you need something?" Lavi motioned for Allen to come closer. He did, and once he did, Lavi put his hands over Allen's ear.

"What happened to your swim trunks?" He whispered nervously. Allen's face flushed a bright red and he swiftly turned too looked at Lavi.

"W-what?!" Allen stuttered. Over in the trees, someone was standing there smirking, flipping a pair of swim shorts in his hand.

"You're too easy, Walker." He chanted. "You're too easy."

**Done! I sort of feel sorry, having Allen be in the situation that he's in, but who cares! So, Isaac's made his move, and has started torturing Allen. Of course, it had to be in the water. Water makes everything interesting. Anyway, left you at a cliffhanger, who knows what will happen to Allen…I do! But, you don't, Ha! Well, see ya! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm alive. Sorry I haven't updated my usual weekend days, I was switching computers and I couldn't use it. But, I'm back. :D Anyway, let me just say a few things before reading the chapter. After that, enjoy! :3**

**CrescentMoonTenshi – It's not going to be a LenaleexAllen story. I just thought it would be cute to add a first crush scenario. If I disappointed you, sorry. **

**Akkira Nala – Thanks! I try really hard.**

**Author12306 – In all, you've commented six times. Why?! XD**

**To all reviewers, thank you! You make me so happy, and make me continue writing. Thank you, like, 1000x. Now to the story!**

"W-what do you mean, where are my swim trunks?!" Allen whispered flustered.

"I mean, your swim trunks are G.O.N.E. Gone." Allen's face wasn't even red now, it was beyond that point now. He started freaking out.

"What am I going to do?! There's people everywhere! I can't let them see me!" Allen screamed quietly.

"Allen, think about it. Everything will be fine as long as no one knows." Lavi tried to comfort. "We'll just sneak away, go back to the cabin, get a new bathing suit and come back." Allen started to ease his breathing.

"You're right." He agreed. "We just need to-"

"Hey Walker!" Allen knew that voice all too well. The four of them, including everyone else, looked up on top of a hill to see Isaac with that annoying smirk on his face. "Looking for these?" He held up a pair of dark blue swim trunks for everyone to see. The area around them burst into laughter.

"Of course." Allen thought. "Of course he would announce it to everyone." He sunk down into the water, too embarrassed to say anything. Lenalee, with a slight blush on her face, put her hands over her mouth. As the sky grew dark, people started to get out of the water, still laughing at Allen. When everyone was gone, Kanda called out to the water.

"Oi, moyashi, you can come out. We have a towel." Allen listened and climbed out. Since it was summer, it was quite warm outside.

"Thanks, Kanda." Allen thanked as he wrapped the towel around him.

"Lavi and Lenalee already went back." He said. "We should be heading back to." Allen nodded in agreement. Once they got back, Lenalee ran up to Allen.

"Allen, are you ok?" She asked worryingly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just-"He couldn't even get the rest of the words out before he started to cry. Out of embarrassment of course. They all circled around Allen.

"That was so humiliating!" He sobbed.

"Allen, it'll be alright." Lavi said. Allen shook his head.

"No it's not! They're going to be talking about it until I leave!" They felt horrible; no one should go through something as embarrassing as that. That's a fact. As they were comforting Allen, he looked up and said, "I still need to get dressed." Lenalee sighed and went behind the curtain. He grabbed a pair of pjs from his bag and started to get dressed.

"I hate that guy." Kanda muttered. "I really do."

"Well, we can't exactly do anything right now." Lavi said truthfully. "Bullying's something that happens everywhere, it'll only stop when a miracle happens." Kanda nodded. Once Allen finished, he plopped on to the bed and shoved his face in his pillow.

"Mph." He said as he hit the bed. Lavi went over and sat on Allen's bed.

"Allen, don't let it get to you. This is what he wants."

"Well, what am I supposed to do?!" He yelled. "He took my shorts! Oh, that's ok; I skinny-dip on a daily bases!" He shoved his face back in the pillow. Lenalee came over and started rubbing his head.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, Allen." Allen looked up at her with sad, almost like puppy eyes.

"Awww." She embraced Allen in a hug, feeling sorry for him. He didn't reject it; he enjoyed the comfort.

"Why does everything always happen to me?" He sniffled.

"Everything bad doesn't happen to you." Kanda said. "You just don't have the best of luck."

"Gee, thanks." Allen mumbled.

"Yeah, like there was this one time, where this kid put glue on my seat, and I couldn't get up even if I tried." Lavi said. "Everyone has bad luck Allen. It's life!"

"Yeah, for me, there was a time where a girl tripped me and my lunch went everywhere." Lenalee admitted. They looked at Kanda for an embarrassing moment too. Kanda looked at them weird, then sighed.

"Getting an erection in the middle of class." The three stared at him wide-eyed.

"Bwahahahahahahahaha!" They laughed. Kanda turned towards them, face flushed.

"What?!" He screamed. "You wanted one, I gave you one!"

"Yeah, but YOU?!" Lavi laughed. "It's not believable!" Kanda slapped him across the face. Lenalee and Allen stared.

"Shut up already!"

"Hahaha, ok, I'm sorry." The rabbit apologized. He looked at Allen. "The point is, it happens to everyone. Don't worry about it!" Allen nodded as he yawned.

"I think it's a good time to *yawn* go to sleep." Everyone agreed as they got into their proper beds. Maybe tomorrow will be better than this one. The next day, BANG! CRACKLE! SHANG! The lightning ran through the clouds and past the thunder. The four were still sleeping while all of this was happening. Then, a loud crashing echoed through the room.

"Gah!" They screamed at the same time. They looked at the window and saw it was storming.

"Aw, man!" Lavi complained. "There's no way we're doing anything in that!"

"Well, it's not all that bad." Lenalee said. "We can still do stuff here." Kanda sluggishly got up to on the lights.

"Great. Power's out." He said flopping onto the bed again.

"Well, what are we going to do until it stops?" Allen questioned. After that was said, Lavi got a mischievously grin.

"I know what we can do!" He sang. They turned towards their red-haired friend. He got up and started going through his bag.

"Oh my god, I know what he's getting." Kanda sighed disappointed. Lenalee and Allen turned towards Kanda.

"What?" They inquired. Their question was answered when he pulled out a box of cards.

"This!" They stared at it blankly.

"Ok, I thought you were getting Cards against Humanity." Kanda admitted. Lai sighed.

"Yeah, I was, but Allen and Lenalee are probably not allowed to play. So, I got this!"

"What is it exactly?" Lenalee asked. Lavi's smirk grew wider.

"It's like Question and Answer, but a card version of it. We pull a card from the box, pick someone to ask the question to, and they have to answer it." They nodded answering.

"So-"Lavi started. "Who should go first?"

**Ok, I'm going to stop there because it's a school night. Plus, I thought I should let you guys have a say in this. What sort of questions should there be? You choose. Because like I said, I'm short on ideas. If you have any ideas, tell me. It'll help me a bunch! Sorry for the short chapter; I was playing catch up. Well, see ya! :3 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Saturn: I'm back! I've been getting ready for the beach, so I haven't been able to update as much as I'd like to. But, I figured that since I'm leaving tomorrow, I'd update a chapter now!**

**Allen: You're just doing this because you're going to torture me soon, aren't you?**

**Saturn: Holy crap, Allen! When did you get here?!**

**Allen: Just now…are you ok?**

**Saturn: *is freaking out and is not breathing***

**Allen: Oh my god, Saturn, breathe!**

**Saturn: *breathes in then out***

**Allen: What happened?!**

**Saturn: Oh, I was just…fangirling.**

**Allen: What?**

**Saturn: Nothing! God, shut up!**

**Allen: ?**

**Saturn: Anyway, let's get to the story!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own DGM, or the characters in them.**

"Ok, Allen, How 'bout you go first?" Lavi offered. Since Allen's having a rough time at the moment, he thought it would fit. Besides, they barely know anything about each other.

"Um, ok." He said slightly surprised. He thought of a question that he could ask. "Kanda." He quietly said. Kanda looked in his direction.

"What?"

"W-what exactly gave you the e-e-ere-erection?" His face turned red from the question. Lenalee snickered and Lavi smirked.

"Have to answer it, Yu-chan!" Lavi taunted. Kanda's face was slightly pink.

"I know, I know, I will!" He yelled. He took a deep breath before answering.

"I was in sixth grade, and I….I liked my teacher….more than I should've." Everyone became interested in the story. It was cute to imagine a younger Kanda falling in love with his teacher. "And…there was this one day where we were watching a video about….you know what." They leaned in closer. "During the video, it started to explain the, um…_female body_, and I….kinda sorta….began undressing her with my eyes." They moved in closer, even more curious. With slight blushies on their cheeks. "I didn't even know it happened, until it started to hurt. When I finally looked down after a few minutes…..yeah you know the rest." He said doing a shooing motion. It was quiet for a moment before Lavi spoke up.

"I didn't know you liked older women, Yu-chan." Lavi teased. Kanda glared at him.

"Shut up, it was just that one time."

"Sure." Kanda glared at him more harshly.

"Well, Kanda, it's your turn." Lenalee said changing the subject.

"Right." He also began thinking of a question. "Moyashi." Allen pouted.

"It's Allen, BaKanda!" He yelled irritated.

"Strangest place you've been touched." Everyone stared at him. "What?" He asked in defense. "It's a question!"

"Well, I guess it would be…um-"

"Your ass?" Lavi joked. Allen face flushed.

"N-no!" He yelled. "I-it was my thigh!" Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Thigh?" Kanda repeated.

"Ye-yeah." Should he not have said it?

"What's the story?" Lenalee asked, thinking it was a misunderstanding.

"Well, it wasn't too long ago." He began. "You see, Master Cross, my teacher, got really drunk this one day." They all stiffened. It already didn't sound good. "And he was teaching me something I didn't understand. I guess the alcohol made him weird, because he leaned over the table and grabbed my jaw." He motioned his hands to his bottom jaw. "And, he yelled at me for it. He must've held my jaw pretty hard, because I remember me crying." They gulped. Please don't make it go where they think it is going. "It was pretty weird, I barely remember any of it because my eyes were foggy. But, I felt his hand slide under my pants. Then, Nea came home from work, and kicked Master out of the house." It was silent. Allen began to shift, uncomfortable with the silence. "That's the story."

"Allen, you do realize that your, um, _Master_, molested you." Lenalee said. "Right?"

"Of course I do!" He shouted. "And I hate him for it!"

"Does he still teach you?" Lavi questioned. Allen's face paled.

"Unfortunately."

"That's not right." Kanda said. "You didn't have to answer it if it brought up something bad."

"No, it's fine."

"It doesn't make it any better that you call him Master.' Lavi commented.

"He makes me." Allen said. "He gives me the wrong answers if I don't."

"You're just digging yourself a deeper hole." Lenalee said.

"I know." Allen admitted. "I'm not that stupid." They went back to the game, trying to ignore what just happened.

"Lavi." Allen called out.

"Yep."

"Name something about you that most people don't know." Allen said.

"I'm a Brony." None of them expected that to come out of his mouth.

"You like ponies?" Kanda inquired in disbelief.

"What? You have a problem with me liking Twilight Sparkle, and Rainbow Dash?" Kanda began to laugh.

"Oh my god, you are such a dork!"

"And Derpy!" Lavi shouted. "Don't forget Derpy!" They laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Why do you like My Little Pony?" Allen chuckled.

"Whenever I have a bad day, I watch that show, and it makes me happy." Lavi explained. "I didn't care too much about it at first, but then I saw Derpy, and I was sold." They all laughed more at their bunny friend.

"Ok, I get it, me liking ponies is funny." He said. "Let's continue the game already!"

"Ok, ok, continue." Kanda said still laughing. What he just said was the most idiotic thing he has ever heard.

"Lenalady." Lavi announced. "I choose you!"

"Alright.' She snickered.

"Name a time where you G.T.F.O'd."

"What?"

"Name a time where you GOT THE F*** OUT!" Lavi said more clearly.

"When the lights weren't working in the girls locker room." Lenalee answered. "That was just creepy."

"Kanda." Lenalee said. "Are you straight, gay, or bi?"

"Bi." He just answered that like it was nothing!

"I didn't know you were Bi Yu-chan." Lavi said.

"I didn't know you were a Brony." Kanda preannounced. "Your point?" Kanda began thinking of another question he could ask. "Moyashi."

"Why do you always call on me?" Allen asked. "And you never use my name."

"Because I feel like it."

"You're a jerk."

"What if I want to be a jerk?"

"Then you're fat!" He retorted.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Kanda yelled. "I'm a stick!"

"It does if you don't think about it." Allen yelled back. "And you're not a stick, you're a shit!" As they continued their fight, Lenalee and Lavi sat there awkwardly.

"Just answer my question." Kanda said annoyed.

"You haven't told me the question yet, idiot!" Allen shouted.

"Favorite song. There, happy?"

"That's so simplistic."

"You were pressuring me, damn it!"

"I guess my favorite song would be Blood Sugar." Allen said. "By Pendulum."

"Why?"

"It doesn't have any words." He said. "Or awful singers. It's perfect." Allen thought of a question that he wasn't sure if he should ask or not.

"Lenalee." He said sort of shyly.

"Yes." She smiled sweetly.

"Have you already hit puberty?" Did Allen just really ask that question?

"If you're talking about my period," She began, "Then, yes." Allen sank into the ground. He was the only one that hadn't hit puberty yet. It made him feel….low.

"Don't take it too much to heart, Moyashi." Kanda said. "Usagi didn't hit puberty until just two months ago."

"That was our secret!" Lavi scolded with flushed cheeks. "Damn it, not everyone needs to know when I got my erection!" Lenalee chuckled.

"So, Kanda hit puberty in sixth grade, and Lavi hit it two months ago." Lenalee said. They all laughed as Lavi was embarrassed to his full extant.

"Shut up!" He whined.

**Saturn: So, yeah. It's not much, but it's something to make you laugh.**

**Allen: Why am I the only one who hasn't hit puberty?**

**Saturn: Well, you barely hit puberty in the anime.**

**Allen: What?!**

**Saturn: Ok, since it's already late, and I have to get up early tomorrow, see ya! :3 Hope you liked it! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I'm writing this in the car. We're almost to the beach now, but we still have a little while to go. I'm so tired. Woke up at four. Been on the road for hours. We stopped to get lunch a few minutes ago, and I never knew how good shrimp was with pizza. O_O Well, let's get started!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own DGM, and never will.**

The next day, the sun was shining and it had stopped pouring. The four of them had fallen asleep on the floor, sprawled out on the floor.

"Nng." Allen flinched as the light hit his face. He got up groggily and looked out the window. His face suddenly flooded of excitement.

"Guys, guys!" He called out shaking them. "Come on, wake up!" The three of them sat up lazily.

"Moyashi, what could you possibly want?" Kanda asked irritated.

"We fell asleep on the floor?" Of course, Lavi was the one that got distracted. Allen pointed out the window.

"Look outside!" He yelled. He grabbed a pair of shoes and flung them on. He then ran out the door leaving them behind.

"Hey, Allen, wait up!" Lenalee shouted as she put on her shoes. They followed Allen outside to see what he was blabbering about. They stared amazed at what they saw.

"It's a rainbow! I've never seen one so big, or clear!" Allen shouted as he ran through the grass. They couldn't help but laugh at their friend's enthusiasm. He looked like he was doing a dance under the lingering raindrops.

"Hey, wait for me, 'lil buddy!" Lavi yelled as he ran towards Allen to start dancing with him. Sooner than later, they all joined Allen under the rain. They slipped a couple of times, and they usually ran into each other, but it was a moment they'd remember. Unfortunately, the fun had to stop at one point. They went back inside the cabin to rest.

"That was….interesting." Lenalee said between breathes.

"Yeah." Kanda agreed.

"Well, what do we do now?" Allen wondered looking at his friends.

"Well, neither of us have taken a shower in a while." Lavi chuckled. "So, I'd say we go to the bathhouses." They all thought that was a good idea. As they got materials to wash, they went outside heading to the washrooms.

"I don't have any soap." Allen said. "I didn't think I needed it."

"Don't worry about it, beansprout." Lavi teased. "You can use mine." Allen shook his head vigorously.

"Oh no, you don't have to."

"Really, it's no big deal."

"If I'm using it, what would you use?"

"Ok, Camp Lesson #8, you never get any privacy." Lavi commented.

"Huh?"

"The showers in the shower room are open, you can see the person next to you." He said. "They do block off some areas, but what I'm saying is that the other person is in easy reach." Allen started to reconsider his decision. Lavi was smacked across the face.

"Stop freaking the kid out." Kanda demanded. Lavi glared at him.

"I'm giving him a lesson!" Lavi yelled. "It took you and me awhile before we knew anything. I'm just giving him a heads up!" As Lavi continued picking a fight, Lenalee separated to head to the girls section of the washhouse.

"See you guys later." She said passing them. At least they separated the girls from the guys. That was a plus. The three remaining headed to the guys section.

"Ok, so whatever you do, pick a shower at or near a corner." Lavi said specifically towards the youngest one in the group.

"Why?"

"Those are the spots that aren't near a lot of people." Kanda answered. "It gives you a bit more privacy." Ok, that made sense. The first thing they did before anything else, was getting undressed. As Allen was getting undressed, he heard a knock at the door. Maybe someone got locked out. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hello?" He asked. No one was there. He leaned out a bit further. "Hello?" He said a bit louder. Something probably hit the door, and he misheard it. Then, someone pushed him out the door.

"Huh?" He turned around to see Isaac shutting the door. "Isaac, no!" He yelled as he ran into the door. No, no, no, no, no, this wasn't good. He turned around seeing that he was outside…in his boxers. Ok, no big deal. He just needed to get back inside. He went to open the door. Clank. His face paled. He shook the door. Locked. Crap, crap, crap, crap. Ok, next plan, get back to the cabin without being seen. He looked around, and started hiding behind anything he could find. To his horror, he began to hear talking coming his way. He shifted his head to the direction of the talking.

"Not more people." He had to hide, quickly. A door, no, a room! Perfect! He opened the door and slid into the room. He put his ear against the door to listen to see when the people left. Phew. Now, he just needed to figure out where he was. He heard the sounds of girls giggling. His face either turned completely white, or completely red. He was in the girl's washroom.

"You have to be kidding me." Allen thought. He tried to open the door. Clank. Locked. "Damn it!" It's a fact now, Allen had the worst of luck. He had to find a hiding spot, which was his only option. Unless he wanted to be caught and blamed for something that wasn't his fault. He scanned the area for a place where he could hide. While he was searching, he found something in particular.

"A closet!" He cheered. "That's good enough." He carefully snuck over to the closet and got in. It felt like those scenes in a horror movie; where you had to hide from the killer and wait to see what happened. It was one of those moments. He heard girls giggling and gossiping.

"Hey, did you hear what happened the other day?" He heard a girl ask.

"No, what happened?" Another asked. She started snickering.

"Some kid lost his shorts in the water." Allen's face became tinted.

"Are you serious?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, I heard he deserved it though." He _deserved _it? Who told them that? He was humiliated because of that. Why would he deserve it?

"Well, do you know who the kid was?"

"No, I don't."

"Wasn't it the kid with the white hair?" She asked. "He's hard to miss."

"White hair?"

"Yeah, his arm's red to."

"Red?!" The way they reacted towards his description made him sick. They were making fun of him. It wasn't his fault he had a deformity. It wasn't his fault that he was different. But, they were acting as if he was disgusting. As the girls walked away, Allen felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. What an awful feeling. Then, he began to smell something. It wasn't a bad smell, it was actually quite nice.

"Wait, I know this smell." Allen thought to himself. Then, it struck him. He knew what the smell was. "Oh no, this is-"He was interrupted by someone opening the closet door. "Gaaah!" He yelled covering himself.

"A-Allen?!" Why? Out of all the people, why did it have to be her? He looked up at her, face as red as a tomato.

"Le-Lenalee."

"What are you doing here?" She whispered. Well, good news was she wasn't naked, in fact she was fully covered. Bad news was she saw him in his underwear.

"Don't hate me, it's not my fault!" He whispered back. "I was locked out of the boy's washroom and got locked in here!" She shook her head.

"Was it Isaac again?" He gulped, but nodded. She looked around. What was she looking for?

"Come with me." She insisted. Allen blinked.

"W-what?" She grabbed his hands. "Whoa, whoa, Lenalee! Are you nuts?!" She turned towards him.

"I'm helping you."

"You're trying to get me killed!" She gave him the, "Really?" look.

"Allen, I have a plan. You just need to trust me." Allen wasn't sure if this was going to end up bad or good. It could go either way, but he couldn't resist the face she was giving him.

"Fine." He said with his head down. "Just, please don't get me caught." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry!" He was getting worried already. It's not that he didn't trust her, he just didn't know what she was thinking. She guided him in a direction he didn't know. She opened a door and pulled out something.

"Here, put this on." He looked at it awkwardly.

"Isn't that a…..dress?" She pressured him to put it on.

"It's better than being half-naked!" He did agree with her. Well, he was going to lose all of his dignity by doing this. He took the dress and put it on, and just to humiliate him even more, the dress fit. Lenalee smiled.

"Ok, let's go." She grabbed his hand again and led him outside. "We just need to get to the cabin."

"Lenalee, I feel ridiculous."

"You're not wearing it the whole time!" She told him. "Once we get to the cabin you can take it off." Ok, he understood that, but how were they going to get there without someone spotting them?!

"This way." She led him through a patch of trees. "The trees will hide us for a while." As they made their way to cabin, Allen's respect for Lenalee grew. Most girls would consider him a pervert or a stalker if they caught him in the girl's washroom, but Lenalee had actually listened to him and didn't jump to conclusions. Not to mention she was helping him get back.

"There's the cabin, think you can get there without getting caught?" She let go of his hand and he nodded. "Good. I need to get back to the washrooms, good luck!" She ran off.

"Wait!" He called out. She turned around. "Th-thank you!" She smiled at him and went off. As he ran to the front door of the cabin he went to open it. Clank. Locked.

"Why are all the doors locked?!" He screamed in his head. You know what? Screw it. He went to the back and climbed through the window. "Ouch." He grunted as he landed on his face. He took off the dress and got in to more comfortable clothing. After a few minutes passed, he heard the door slam open.

"Allen!" He looked up to see Lavi and Kanda coming towards him.

"Allen, you were here?" Lavi questioned. "What happened?" Allen sweat dropped.

"I…..don't really want to talk about it." They already knew what that meant. Isaac did something again.

"Well, you need to go back." Kanda said.

"Why?"

"You stink." Allen frowned. He had to admit to that.

"Don't worry, we'll shield ya." Lavi said. "Besides, no one's going to be there anyway." Allen nodded and went with them to the washrooms. He needed to get his clothes back anyway. Once they got there, Allen got in one of the showers. They stayed there for a while before deciding to head back. On the way, he told them about what happened.

"So, you got locked out?" Lavi asked. He nodded. "Man that must've sucked."

"It did."

"And Lenalee helped you get back?" Kanda asked. Allen blushed.

"Y-yeah. She did." Lavi and Kanda looked at each other than smirked.

"Looks like someone wants to get with Lenalee." Lavi said. Allen's face flushed.

"Tha-that's not it!" He protested.

"Sure it's not." He teased. "I mean, it's not like you blush every time we mention her." Allen smacked him.

"Stop it!" Both of them laughed and Allen pouted.

"We're just messing with you, Moyashi."

"It's Allen, BaKanda." As they stepped in to the cabin, Allen noticed one thing missing.

"Oh no, where is it?!" Lavi and Kanda saw Allen start to search under pillows, blankets, even the beds.

"What'cha looking for?" Lavi wondered. Allen looked up at him with fear in his eyes.

"My journal, it's gone!"

**That took me two days. I arrived at Hatteras yesterday, but I can only be on the computer for a short period of time. I'm not feeling well, so that's why I'm on the computer now. For everyone that's supporting this story, thank you. I didn't think this type of story would be this popular. It makes me happy knowing people like it. Well, see ya next time! :3 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Saturn: Hey, I'm back! :3 I usually don't get on the computer at this time, but I'm waiting for something so…..yeah. Nothing much to say.**

**Allen: Welcome back!**

**Saturn: Jesus Allen! Where do you come from?!**

**Allen: Does it really matter?**

**Saturn: God, I need to get you a bell or something.**

**Allen: ?**

**Saturn: So, here's another chapter of A Summer to Remember.**

**Allen: Oh yeah, about that, why do I have a journal?**

**Saturn: Because it's cute for a kid to have that.**

**Allen: I'm 15.**

**Saturn: Yeah, but here you're 12.**

**Allen: I'm 15.**

**Saturn: You're 12 dang it! Don't judge me! *gets out a frying pan***

**Allen: Uh Saturn *whack* ow! Enjoy the chapter! *whack* Ow, stop it!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own DGM or the characters in it.**

"My journal's gone!" Allen shouted.

"Calm down, Allen." Lavi said. "It probably just fell off the bed or something."

"No, you don't understand! Mana gave it to me, I can't lose it!" He looked like he was on the verge of tears. He was tearing the whole place apart looking for the book.

"Maybe you misplaced it." Kanda suggested. Allen turned towards him. They both flinched seeing Allen's expression.

"No I didn't!" He yelled. Yep, he was pissed. "I always put it right next to my pillow, I've been doing that for years now!" He went back to destroying the room. That's when Lenalee walked in.

"Allen, what are you doing?!" She inquired. Lavi tapped her shoulder.

"His diary is missing." Lavi whispered. "He can't find it anywhere."

"It's a journal!" Allen shouted.

"Allen, please calm down." Lenalee tried to calm Allen down at least a little bit. "Just breathe." Allen listened. He tried slowing down his breathing. "There, now, where do you remember putting it?"

"Near my pillow."

"Did you look there?"

"Yes."

"Ok, where else could it be?"

"Lenalee, I checked everywhere. It's not in the cabin." Allen said slightly shivering. Poor Allen. Lenalee hugged him.

"It's ok Allen." She said petting his head. "We'll find it." Allen just nodded. As the rest of the day went by, Allen was still upset about his journal missing. When they went to go eat a late lunch, he was still depressed.

"Don't be so glum about it." Lavi said. "It'll show up, missing things always do."

"I guess." Kanda smacked his head.

"Seriously, Moyashi, you're annoying when you're like this." Allen glared at him.

"It's Allen." Why were they always like this?

_"__Attention kids, all over the camp." _The four of them stopped and looked up at a speaker. Haven't they heard that voice before? _"I have something veeeeery special to share with you today." _

"I wonder what it is." Lenalee questioned under her breath. The voice continued.

_"__I just so happened to come across this book, and I thought it was quite interesting." _Their breathing stopped. That was Isaac's voice. They could already see the fear in Allen's face. He wasn't going to go that far, was he? _"Oh, what do you know, there's a name in it. Anyone know an Allen Walker?" _Well crap. They all had the same expression; nervousness, and confusion. Why did he hate Allen so much? If there wasn't a reason, then why torture him so much? _"Oh, get a load of this! This kid's so messed up, his own parents didn't even want him!" _The camp began to fill with laughter. Ok, how was someone's parents abandoning them funny? People are messed up these days. _"Ok, check this one out! His foster father was a traveling clown, he had to feel embarrassed about that." _The laughing grew louder.

"Oh my god, this guy's a loser!" One guy announced.

"He sounds pathetic!" A girl shouted.

_"__This is a good one! His teacher has sex with women while he's in the room! Hahahaha!" _As expected, the laughter got louder. Allen's face was as red as it could get. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. On the verge of tears, he turned around and started running back to the cabin.

"Allen!" Lenalee called out. They couldn't stop him now, he was determined to hide himself. They were all furious.

"Ok, Isaac was bad from the start, but when he starts getting in to Allen's private life, that's when he goes over the line." Lavi told Kanda and Lenalee. They nodded in agreement.

"Can I kill him now?" Kanda questioned.

"I could care less what you do to him now." Lavi said harshly. Kanda smirked evilly.

"Great." He laughed. Lavi and Lenalee moved back a bit.

_"__Oh, he has stuff about his friends in here too!" _Isaac broadcasted. _"Ha, the cross dresser had an erection in the middle of his class….and he got it from his teacher!" _They could see Kanda's face growing red. From embarrassment and anger.

"What did he call me?" He growled.

_"__And apparently there's this girl named Lenalee, and I'm going to guess that by the way he described her, he has a huge crush on her." _He proclaimed. _"He says that he gets butterflies in his stomach when he's around her, and he doesn't even know he's in love with her! Ha, first timer." _Lenalee's face went pink. He was announcing everything to everyone. The things that Allen never wanted anyone to know, he was announcing. It made her angry. _"Oh, this one's the best. Ok, ok, this one guy, Lavi, he talks in his sleep, but this is the funny part, this guy caught him having a wet dream. And he was sleeping right above him!"_

"That's it!" Lavi roared. They watched him storm off in to the direction Isaac was in.

"Usagi, don't do anything stu-"Kanda began, but was stopped by Lenalee.

"We should go check on Allen." Even if Kanda disagreed, he couldn't say no to her. He followed Lenalee to the cabin. Meanwhile, Lavi was heading to the main cabin where the microphone was. He slammed his fist against the door.

"Isaac, I know you're in there!" He yelled. "Open up!" He got no reply. "Isaac, I'm serious!" Still no reply. Instead of Isaac opening it for him, he opened it himself. He twisted the doorknob the opposite way, and he pushed it open. There he could see Isaac, with the microphone, and a book that must've been Allen's journal. He stomped up to him.

"There was no reason for you to do that." He said pointing to the journal.

"Of course there was." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Really?" Lavi said. "What was that reason?"

"Walker's too easy to humiliate." He stated. "It's not my fault he hides everything from the world." He sighed. "Besides, I'm just giving him what he deserves."

"And what exactly does he deserve?!" Lavi shouted. "Allen's one of the nicest kids you'll ever meet. He's sweet, kind, and he treats others as if they were family! What has he ever done to you, to make you hate him so much?!" He couldn't take it anymore. This guy was getting on his nerves for the last time.

"He hasn't done anything to me."

"Then why do you take everything in your power to torture him?!" Isaac got a smug look on his face.

"Why do you take everything in your power to _protect _him?"

"He's my friend." Lavi said straightforward. "If he's being treated like this, then he needs someone to have his back. He needs someone to be there for him so that he doesn't take the wrong path." Isaac laughed at Lavi's words.

"That was the corniest thing I ever heard."

"It's corny but I don't care!" Lavi shouted. "This needs to stop now, or it's going to come right back and hit you in your smug little face!"

"Really, and what are you going to do?" He questioned. "Take away my right to look at girls?" Just after he said that, he punched square in the face. As Isaac fell to the ground, Lavi was standing with a fist held out.

"I'll tell Yu-chan your balls are ready to be cut off." He said darkly. "I'll even encourage him." With that, he walked out of the cabin and started going towards his own. "I think I made my point." He said proudly. Once he got in the cabin, all eyes were on him. Allen's eyes were blood-shot, and Kanda and Lenalee's had a bit of surprise in them.

"What?" He asked.

"Those were some powerful words, Lavi." Lenalee said. What?

"What are you talking about?"

"We heard everything you said." Kanda said. "The speakers were still on."

"Ooooooooh." Lavi said scratching his head. "So, you know what I did?" They nodded. "Damn it." He muttered.

"Lavi?" He looked up to see Allen's face having a small smile. "Thank you, for, um…..defending me." Lavi gave his famous smile.

"No problem! Oh, and I got this back for you." He held up a journal and gave it to Allen.

"He better be ready for tonight." Kanda scowled. "Cause' I'm not holding back."

"Yu, that sounds so wrong." Lavi snickered. Lenalee and Allen joined him.

"As if I'd ever do it with that asshole!" Kanda scolded Lavi. He backed away knowing the dangers of being around him. As the rest of the day went on, they stayed in the cabin making Allen happy. He had had enough to deal with in one day. It soon grew to be night, and they were getting ready to go to sleep.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Lavi said catching everyone's attention.

"What is it now?" Kanda asked still putting his shirt on. Lavi held up a flashlight.

"How about we explore the camp." Lavi suggested.

"At this time of night?" Allen asked. "Wouldn't we get lost?" Lavi shook his head.

"I know this place like the back of my hand."

"Where would we go though?" Lenalee asked from behind the curtain.

"I don't know, just have a little fun!"

"I don't know Lavi." Allen said. "It's pretty dark out there." Lavi grinned.

"What? Are you scared?"

"Scared?" Allen retorted. "No way, I'm just worried about running in to a bear…..or something."

"Uh huh." Lavi said.

"I like the idea." Kanda said grabbing another flashlight. "Let's scare the crap out of Moyashi."

"It's Allen!" He yelled. "And I'm not scared!"

"Well, other than that, I think it sounds fun." Lenalee said. Lavi held the flashlight in the air.

"Alright, let's go!" They walked out of the cabin and started their adventure. As they were walking, they found a path they'd never seen before.

"Let's go that way." Kanda said leading the way. The deeper they went, the scarier it became.

"Scared yet, Allen?" Lavi inquired. "You're awful close to me right now." Allen jumped away, realizing the situation.

"What? I'm not scared!" He looked down at Lavi and smirked.

"What about you? Your hand's shaking so much the flashlight's moving." Lavi noticed this and stopped.

"No way! I'm not scarred of anything!" They laughed despite the situation. They stopped once they heard a loud cracking noise.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Lavi and Allen embraced each other, both of them quivering. Kanda and Lenalee laughed.

"You guys are wimps." Kanda said as he pushed leaves out of the way.

"I just stepped on a tree branch!" Lenalee chuckled.

"That wasn't funny!" They cried.

"Hey losers, check this out." Kanda pointed to a small area hidden behind the trees.

"Oh cool!" Lavi shouted. "An abandoned camp site!" Well, Lavi forgot that he was scared out of his mind. They ran towards it and examined it.

"It looks ok." Lenalee said.

"Yeah, there's even a fire pit!" Lavi took a match and lit up some of the left over wood. "Tada!"

"I know what'll make this better." Lenalee said digging through her backpack.

"What?" They all said in unison. She took out graham crackers, chocolate, and marshmallows.

"Lenalady, you always have the right things, at the right time!" Lavi said grabbing a marshmallow.

"What is this?" Allen asked grabbing the ingredients.

"S'mores." Kanda said.

"How do you do it?"

"Seriously?" Lavi asked. "Ok, you take a marshmallow, stick it in the fire, then you put it on chocolate and graham crackers and you shove it in your face!" Lavi did the demonstration. "It's messy, but it's so good!" Allen did what Lavi did, except more slowly. Once he was done, he just stared at it.

"You can eat it, Allen." Lenalee said. "It won't hurt you." Allen took a small bite of the s'more. My god, why hasn't he heard of these before?

"It's so good!" Allen said eating more.

"I told you!" Lavi said with his mouth full. As they laughed and told stories, they forgot all of the problems that they had that day. At some point they would have to go back, but for now, they just enjoyed the moment as if it were their last time being together.

**Saturn: Oh my god, that took forever!**

**Allen: I knew you were going to torture me soon.**

**Saturn: Hey, it's what I do best.**

**Allen: Torturing me?**

**Saturn: No, coming up with ways to torture you.**

**Allen: Same thing.**

**Saturn: Whatever. Hope you liked the chapter! See ya next time! :3**

**Allen: Oh, and please review!**

**Saturn: Did I tell you you could say that?**

**Allen: No, but I thought *whack* ow! Really?! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Saturn: Hey! I found this awesome version of Poker Face, and now I can't stop listening to it.**

**Lavi: Who's it by?**

**Saturn: Lavi, you're here this time?**

**Lavi: That's right!**

**Saturn: Halestorm.**

**Lavi: Oh.**

**Saturn: Anyway, next chapter to A Summer to Remember, enjoy!**

**Lavi: Wait, where's the disclaimer?**

**Saturn: Don't have one.**

**Lavi: Oh, ok….Saturndoesn'townDGM!**

**Saturn: Hey! D:**

**Lavi: Hahahaha! *runs away***

**Saturn: Lavi! *grabs pillow* Get back here!**

The four enjoyed the little trip in the woods; knowing that they would have to leave soon, they favored every minute.

"We should head back." Lenalee said.

"What?!" Lavi complained. "We can't leave without telling a ghost story!"

"Ghost story?" Lenalee and Allen asked at the same time. He nodded.

"Yeah, and Yu-"

"Kanda."

"_Kanda_…should tell it." Lavi corrected.

"Why should I tell it?" Kanda wondered. He always questioned the rabbit's logic, if he had any.

"Yu-chan always tells the best horror stories!" He exclaimed with a big grin on his face. Kanda shook his head, refusing.

"Come on Kanda, please?" Lenalee begged. He shook his head.

"Do it!" Lavi ordered. He shook his head. Everyone pouted.

"Please, Kanda?" They all pleaded. He looked at their expressions, then sighed.

"Fine." They cheered, winning.

"Ready?" They nodded. He sighed. "Alright." Lenalee, Allen, and Lavi got close to each other, ready for the story. "Ok, this takes place in a camp similar to this one." He began. "Now, this camp was always a bit strange to most kids, in fact, it wasn't very popular. The reason why, a kid always ended up dying." The three of them huddled closer together. "For some reason, some kid always ended up hanging themself. Funny thing was though, it happened at the same place, same time, and same position." Well, Lavi wasn't joking when he said Kanda told the best horror stories. "A group of kids wondered why this kept happening once they heard the story, and decided to investigate themselves." The got closer to each other; Lenalee, Lavi, and Allen that is. "So, they traveled to the location of the suicides, and waited till the clock struck twelve. Each and every one of them grew more nervous as the time got closer to twelve." Kanda smirked at his friend's fearfulness. "Tick, tock, tick, tock." He said to add to the creepiness. "Then, their worst fears came true." He said leaning closer. They already knew what that meant. "They waited, and waited, and waited, nothing seemed to be happening. Suddenly, their phones rung, _at the same time, all by an unknown caller._" They gulped. Kanda mentally laughed. "They all checked their phones, all cowering in fear. All of the messages read:

_Behind you._

They looked behind them, faces full of fear and shock, and that was the last anyone has ever heard of them. There was one kid in particular that survived, but hung himself because he thought he was insane. The end!" They all had the face of, "WTF was that." (Saturn: Sorry, it's a really crappy story. Deal with it.)

"Did you make that up just now, Kanda?" Lenalee questioned. He shook his head.

"I heard it from someone else, I just tweeked it." He said. They nodded in response.

"I see." She said. He smirked.

"Did you guys honestly get scared by _that_?" He asked in an almost humorous tone.

"No!" Lavi yelled in defense. "We just-I just….I don't know! I'm just not scared!" He laughed.

"Yeah right, you're the biggest baby here!" Lavi pouted.

"I am not!" Lenalee and Allen nervously laughed at their friend. Then, they heard a moaning sound from where they were. They all stopped and went quiet.

"What was that?" Allen whispered breaking the silence.

"It was probably a random gust of wind." Kanda muttered.

"If it was wind, we would've felt it. Genius." Lavi shivered. They heard it again, but this time, they heard a rustling and the cracking of branches.

"Jus-just some wild animal." Kanda stammered. Then, they all jumped at the sudden vibrating of Lenalee's phone. Lenalee picked it up, and wondered if she should answer it. She went to see who it was by, and sighed in relief.

"What? Who's it from?" Allen wondered.

"My brother." She texted him real quick and put her phone away. "Sorry about that."

"I-it's fine." Allen murmured. They heard Lenalee's phone vibrate again.

"Ugh, really Komui?" She groaned. She checked her phone again, but this time, she got a rather confused face.

_Behind you._

"Are you guys messing with me?"

"What are you talking about woman?" Kanda sneered. She paled.

"Well, um." Then, all of their phones vibrated. They all gulped and checked their phones.

_Be-hind-you~_

All of them dropped their phones and did a little group hug.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed. They went off running to their cabin, not looking back.

"F*** THIS SHIIIIIIIIT!" Lavi shrieked. As they continued their freaking out montage, they ran into the cabin and jumped into their beds. Lenalee and Lavi having a little more trouble because they had a top bunk. Lavi falling a few times.

"We are never doing that again." Allen whimpered under his breath. They all nodded and tried their best to go to sleep. The next morning, all of them woke up with bags under their eyes. They all looked at each other.

"You guys look like shit." Kanda slurred.

"You don't look any better, Kanda." Allen muttered.

"We should probably get dressed." Lenalee yawned. "We're rock climbing today." They all groaned at the news. None of them felt like doing anything today, but that's just tough luck. They got dressed and lazily stumbled out the door.

"Lavi, why do you have to come up with such stupid ideas?" Allen inquired. Lavi looked at him in slight offense.

"It wasn't stupid! It just got bad once Yu-chan told the story!"

"Only because you wanted me to!" Kanda shouted hitting Lavi's head.

"Ow, owie!" He whined. "That was harder than usual!"

"It's because I'm tired, now shut up!" He accepted the answer and continued walking. Once they got to their destination, they set up for the whole rock climbing experience. Meaning, they had to get set in those weird pant looking things with the bungee jump rope or whatever. (Saturn: I don't know what they're called, you know what I'm talking about!)

"Hey, Walker!" He flinched at the voice. Now? Does it have to be now? He turned around to face his bully.

"Look, Isaac, I'm not really in any-"

"Good luck today." Allen blinked.

"What?" Isaac held out his hand.

"I said, good luck today." What was happening here? Allen didn't know whether to trust the guy or not. This seemed like a trap. Either way, he shook his hand.

"You too?" Isaac smiled a smile that Allen had never seen before. It seemed genuine. Maybe Lavi's beating/scolding actually did do something. Isaac turned away and ran to, what he would guess, would be his friends. Allen couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Allen, what's up? You're smiling all of a sudden." Lavi questioned his unusually happy friend. "And after you talked to Isaac."

"He….just wished me luck." Allen said. Lavi blinked, then smirked.

"Well, maybe he was convinced by my awesomeness!" Allen sweat dropped.

"I don't think that has anything to do with it."

"Lavi, Allen!" Lenalee yelled. "Come on, we're going!" They ran back to Lenalee and Kanda and got set up.

"Has anyone ever done this before?" Allen wondered.

"It's simple, you just climb up the rock, have to make sure you have a good grip though, and try to get to the top." Kanda explained.

"You and Lavi seem to know a lot about these camp activities." Allen mentioned.

"Well, Yu-chan and I have been coming here for a while."

"How long?" Lavi and Kanda looked at each other to depict an age.

"Eight. Nine maybe." Kanda said.

"That long?" Allen asked amazed.

"We've known each other for a while." Lavi said scratching his head. "Well, what're we waiting for? Let's get started!" Lavi began climbing and Kanda followed. Lenalee got a head start. Allen had a little bit more difficulty because it was his first time. When he got to the middle, he sort of got stuck and didn't know what to do.

"Doing alright there?" He turned to see who talked to him. He didn't know who it was at all. It was a girl about the age of Lenalee, with chocolate brown hair, and piercing emerald green eyes. She was darker, a mix probably, and seemed more experienced with this climbing thing.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine." He said. What he really wanted to say was, "No, I have no freaking idea what I'm doing!" She stuck her hand out.

"I'm Evelynn Myers, I'm a friend of Isaacs." He shook her hand.

"Allen Walker." She smiled.

"You know, you should hook me up with that cutie up there." She whispered deviously. He blinked and looked up to where she was pointing.

"Huh, you mean….Lavi?"

"Oh, that's his name?" She asked. "That's so hot!" Great, a fangirl. They ended up climbing at the same pace, so they chatted a little on the way. Lavi looked down to see Allen talking to the girl.

"Hey, Lenalee." He taped her shoulder. She looked at him.

"What?"

"Looks like Allen's talking to someone other than us." He said pointing downward. She looked down seeing Allen laughing with a girl she's never seen before.

"I'm happy for him." She said. "It's been hard for him the last couple of weeks." Lavi squinted.

"You feeling strange at all?"

"No."

"Nothing? No, _jealousy _or anything?" She rolled her eyes.

"Lavi, I know what you're doing." She said. "I don't like him that way." He squinted more.

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"Positive?"

"Lavi."

"Alright, alright." He said with one hand up in a surrendering form. She almost laughed. Her friends, they could just be so weird sometimes. Suddenly, she jolted down a bit. Did she slip or what? Then, her body froze in shock as the rope snapped. She went falling towards ground without warning.

"Ah, Lenalee!" Lavi shouted. Allen and Evelynn shot up to see a girl falling towards them.

"Lenalee!" Allen thought. He didn't even think before acting. He let go off all safety and jumped off of the wall. He caught Lenalee, but they both landed hard on the ground; Allen landing harder than Lenalee since he was on the bottom.

"Allen!"

"Moyashi!" Of course they were worried about both of them, but Allen seemed more damaged than Lenalee. They were both taken to the nurse after the situation.

"Well, it didn't go as planned, but it's better than nothing."

"I didn't think he'd actually jump off to catch her."

"Ah, that doesn't matter. What matters is that it worked somehow."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Of course I do! You worry too much, Evelynn."

"Maybe, but it's gross! He actually thinks I like him. It's disgusting!"

"Shut up! If you want me to do this then let me do it!"

"Sorry, Isaac."

**Saturn: Yep, chapter eight. I'm sorry I haven't been updating in a while, I haven't really felt like writing. :/ In other words, I was lazy. And I'm writing freaking three stories at once. Why must I do this to myself? Someone tell me!**

**Lavi: You're stupid! No one starts three stories at one time.**

**Saturn: Oh, I'm sorry, do you write fanfictions?**

**Lavi: Uh-**

**Saturn: No? Then shut up, you eye patched coward.**

**Lavi: Hey! D:**

**Saturn: Anyway, hope you liked it! Until next time, I'll see ya! **


	9. Important Message! Please read!

**Hey guys! Ok, so I feel bad for not updating in a while. Really, if I don't update at least 1 story every week, I feel sick. And honestly, for the people that have been following "Delusional", I'm so sorry! D: I'm going through this horrible writers block. I really do try. But, that's not why I'm writing this. I'm writing this to tell you that I probably won't be updating in a while. My brother's birthday is coming up soon, and I'm writing a Pokémon story for him. And as a lot of you might know, it takes a while to write these type of things. It usually takes me a few hours to write one chapter, and now I'm writing a whole story by a certain deadline. So, I won't have time to update any of the stories. Sorry. I won't be updating during the rest of June and the whole month of July. But, after my brother's birthday, which happens to be a day before Sasuke Uchiha's XD, I'll make sure all of your waiting is worth it. Because I'm planning on updating a chapter or more for all of them. And, I'll even update my brother's birthday story. :3 I'm even working on a Free! oneshot for you guys. I think you'll like it. :3 So, I think that's all. I hope you guys understand. See ya later! :3 **

**Sincerely,**

**Saturnspaz**


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm back! Impossible you say? Well, change that thought, because I have one heck of a chapter for you guys! There's going to be cat fights, best friend support, and maybe an accidental kiss. So, you can look forward to that. :3 I hope this chapter will make up for the time I was gone. I hope you guys understand. I'm sorry, but my brother comes first. And I'm in a rush, his birthday is next Saturday! D: I'm in full out panic mode! But, you know, I thought it wouldn't be fair to update the others and not this one, so you're welcome. Anyway, I thank my friends and sister for giving me some ideas. Also, Jimmy Fallon, I love him. XD This chapter was also highly inspired by the song "Boom Clap" from "The Fault in our Stars." Sorry, none of you want to hear my rambling. Let's get to the story, shall we? :) **

**Disclaimers: I never owned DGM and I don't know why I have to say that every time. But, you know, if it keeps my story afloat. :/**

As his eyes began to flutter open, a jolt of pain ran through his head.

"Ah!" He flinched. Where was he? Oh, he was in his bed.

"Hey, you need to keep it easy Moyashi!" He heard a familiar voice say. He glared.

"It's Allen, Lavi." Lavi did a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah, are you feeling alright?" Of course he was. Why wouldn't he? Suddenly, he remembered the accident. He shot up.

"Lena-ow!" He screamed as his head hit the top of the bed. Lavi rushed over.

"Idiot, I told you you need to keep it easy!" He said grabbing an ice pack off the table. He gently rested it on Allen's forehead.

"Is Lenalee ok?" He asked frantically. Lavi sighed.

"Yeah, she's fine. You're the only one that really got injured."

"How bad?"

"Just a few bruises and cuts. You'll be fine." Allen sighed. Lavi tilted his head in confusion.

"You alright?"

"Huh, oh, yeah. I'm fine…just….."He started. "Coming here was supposed to make my life better." Lavi stared; not knowing how to respond. "I mean, I always had the worst of luck, but…I was supposed to be happier coming here." His eyes began to water, and he didn't even try to hide them. He just let them flow. "You don't know how many times I've picked up a knife thinking that it would be better if I wasn't here!" He brought his knees to his chest and sobbed. "I had the guts to do it once; I was in the house alone, and I was staring at myself in the mirror. And, *hic* and, *hic* I, I took a razor, *hic* and laid in the tub. Lavi, I, I, *hic*." Lavi placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Hey, it's ok." He tried. "Everyone makes mistakes. You can't blame yourself." Allen looked up at him with red eyes and puffy cheeks. Lavi's heart throbbed. The kid was only twelve, he shouldn't be going through this. His hand moved across the boys shoulder to other. He wrapped the other one around and pulled Allen into a comforting hug. Allen embraced it, he liked the feeling of being wanted. From outside the cabin, however, a boy with girly hair leaned against the door. He had heard everything, and he seemed dazed. He draped his hand over his eyes; he hated thinking back to those days.

_-Flashback-_

_The young Kanda walked through the hallways of his middle school. He was the outcast; no one dared to talk or even get close to him. He had transferred to the school from Japan, his family couldn't afford to stay there. He unlocked his locker and grabbed his stuff for the next section of the day. In the process, he saw all of the eyes in the hallway on him. Unintentionally, he gave all of them a death glare. They all ran and rushed to get to their next class. Avoiding all contact with Kanda as possible. He didn't understand; why couldn't he just be normal? Why couldn't he talk to other people like the rest of the kids in sixth grade? He hated himself for that. _

_"__What don't I like about myself?" He thought as he walked through the now empty hallway. That was a no brainer. He hated how irritable he was, how perfect he was at creating insults, how hard it was for him to talk to other people, and he hated how he didn't like his hair to be short like other guys do. "Just about everything." He decided as he walked into a classroom._

A small tear ran down his cheek as he listened to the Moyashi cry from the inside of the cabin.

_Towards the middle of the year, a new student had moved into his school. To Kanda, that was a miracle._

_"__Alright, class, may I have your attention please?" The teacher called out. The class grew the slightest bit quieter. "Starting today, there will be a new student in this class." Kanda rolled his eyes. Not caring in the least. At that moment, a kid with fiery red hair walked in to the room. "Class, I would like all of you to meet your new classmate." The kid smiled._

_"__I'm Lavi Bookman Jr. I hope all of you learn to accept my weirdness!" The class laughed at the introduction. However, Kanda only scoffed. _

_"__He's going to be a pain in my ass." He predicted._

Kanda walked off the doorway and started walking in a certain direction. He had some business he needed to take care of, and no one was going to stop him this time.

_Kanda flopped on his bed and groaned. There was absolutely nothing about him that was normal. I mean, really, no middle schooler knows how to wield a katana, or be able to take out a whole group of men in minutes. (He knows from experience.) _

_"__Kanda, Tiedoll wants you." Marie said as he opened the door. Kanda turned away from him. _

_"__I don't care; just tell him to leave me alone!" He ordered, maybe a little harsher and louder than he planned. _

_"__Is there something bothering you, Kanda?" Marie asked as he closed the door. Kanda ignored him. Marie was sort of a brother, even though all of them were adopted. Daisya was a year older than him, but he sure as hell wasn't as mature. Marie was a bit older than both of them, but he was easy to talk to and was very patient with him. In short, Marie understood Kanda better than anyone in the household. Should he tell him? Wouldn't that make him seem weak in a way? "Kanda?" He said again. He sighed, and turned to face him._

_"__Why can't I be normal?" He asked. Yep, that made him sound weak. He saw Marie snicker. Was he laughing at him? Kanda's cheeks tinted pink. "Oi, don't laugh at me!" He took out a switchblade and pointed it at him. _

_"__So you have more of those?" Kanda paled._

_"__Don't tell the old geezer." He warned putting it back into his back pocket. "And you still haven't answered my question." Marie just sighed._

_"__Why are you asking a question like that?" He inquired. "Did something happen at the school?"_

_"__No, nothing ever happens at that place; because everyone avoids me." He nodded._

_"__So, that's why?" Kanda nodded, not looking at the man at all._

_"__Kanda, not everyone is going to be the same." He said._

_"__I asked you to answer why I wasn't normal; not a lesson on how everyone's different!" Well, he wasn't in any mood to be messed with. He was seriously pissed._

_"__You just have to give it some time, and try not to have the same reputation that you did at the last school." _

_"__I know, Marie. Try to control my temper." At the last school, he got into to many fights to count, and was sent to the principal's office more than once. So, yeah, he wasn't a perfect child._

"Where's that son of a bitch, Isaac?" Kanda muttered as he stomped through the areas of the camp. "I need to teach him a little something or two." The kids that were around him sort of backed away knowing that they shouldn't mess with him at the moment. They saw him stop, and turn his head towards a group of kids. They flinched. "Oi." He called out.

"Y-yeah?" A boy said. Kanda walked up to him, and the group backed away.

"Do you know where I can find an ass by the name of Isaac Winston?" He questioned the most likely terrified kid.

"Um, Isaac? I think he's in that cabin over there. Why?"

"Thanks." Was all he said until he stormed off in the direction the kid was pointing at.

_"__Yu, your grades in English are really low." The teacher informed him as he stood in front of his desk. "You're going to fail if you don't improve."_

_"__I'm Japanese, you can't expect me to learn English right off the bat!" He yelled. "And don't call me Yu!"_

_"__Kanda!" He shouted. "At this point, I'm going to have to assign you a tutor." Kanda blinked._

_"__A tutor, are you kidding me?!" He yelled. "I don't need a tutor!"_

_"__Don't argue with me, Kanda! It's the only way you won't fail!" He said._

_"__I don't care; you're not giving me a tutor, you kuchikitanai kusojijii!" (Bitchy old fart in Japanese.) He was serious about this; no one was going to make him feel stupid and worthless._

_"__Bookman, come in here." Kanda's face paled. Wait, no, he can't be, is he? Just then, a kid with fiery red hair walked in. He walked up to the teacher._

_"__What's up?" He asked placing his hands in his pockets._

_"__Starting today, you will be helping Kanda at his English, understood?" They looked at each other, then back at the teacher._

_"__Are you kidding me?" Kanda wondered. The teacher shook his head. Kanda sighed; not believing what this geezer was putting him through. "Sutikku ni Dikku o kuso!" He cursed. He grabbed his stuff and stormed out the door. This wasn't happening, it just couldn't._

_"__Hey, Yu-chan!" He heard the rabbit call. He cringed. He turned around and looked Lavi straight in the eye._

_"__Look, don't think we're going to be the best of pales, alright?" He tried making things…..'clear.' "And don't follow me around, unless you want to die painfully!" He turned around and started making his way out of the school._

_"__Sore wa anata ga nani o kangae, jissai ni aru, Yu-chan?" He asked. (Is that really what you think, Yu-chan?) Kanda stopped dead in his tracks. While he did, he turned around slowly to look at the grinning idiot known as Lavi._

_"__You speak Japanese?" He asked. The reaction he got was a laughing rabbit._

_"__Yeah, I'm a Bookman!" He shouted. "By the way, those were some explicit words you said back there." Kanda could almost laugh, but he didn't of course. "So, when would be a good time to study?"_

_"__Any day." He answered. He saw his face light up like the idiot he was._

_"__Great, I'll see you tomorrow…..Kanda."_

Kanda slammed open the door to the cabin, not even checking to make sure it was the right one. No one was there…why?

"Hey, you're that transgender!" Kanda turned around to see Isaac. Just the person he was looking for.

"There you are." He growled. The smugness on the boy's face was undeniably irritating.

"I'm sorry, but do you need something?" He questioned. Kanda grabbed Isaac's collar and pulled it close to him. His facial expression not changing in the least.

"You're not getting away this time, bastard!" He took out a switchblade and held it against his neck. "Don't think I won't do it; I went to juvie for doing something far worse." Isaac started to sweat, getting a bit nervous.

"You haven't killed anyone, you don't have the guts."

"Try me." My god, this guy was intimidating. He mentally prayed for him to spare him.

"Yo, heads up!" Before they could move, a soccer ball hit Kanda in the back of the head.

"Mmph!" The guys who kicked the ball paled. The image that they saw, was a girly kid _kissing _another kid with wide/disgusted eyes. Kanda threw Isaac down on the ground and gagged. Isaac did the same.

"Oh my god, that did NOT just happen!" Isaac shouted sticking his tongue.

"You bit my lip!" Kanda yelled. "Ack!" That had to have been the worst kiss he could ever experience. Why god, why? He literally could hurl right about now. "Oh my god, your mouth tastes like shit!"

"Yours tasted like slobber!" They turned towards each other and snarled. Kanda, even more furious as of now, picked up his switchblade.

"You're not going to last long."

**Oh my god, that took forever! And sorry, I decided to leave the cat fight for the next chapter. Trololololol! Anyway, hope you liked that…unusual chapter. If you have any questions or comments, please review! Thank you for being so patient with this story, I love all of you milkshakes! Don't ask me where that came up, I just want ice cream. :( Ok, see ya next time! Love ya! :3 **


End file.
